


[Suaressi]吊桥效应

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, drawbridge effect
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: 1415赛季欧洲最佳球员颁奖礼，Leo和Luis参加了承办方举行的活动晚宴，然而并不擅长应付这种活动的两人在晚宴上惹了点儿小麻烦。





	[Suaressi]吊桥效应

**Author's Note:**

> 继续补档，2016.3.29写的一篇点梗  
> 狗血剧情，一切为了开车服务

＊

 

晚宴结束时已经很晚了，其实大多数人都或早或晚地在中途就离开了，但是作为重要嘉宾的Leo和Luis却不得不应付一大票记者 赞助商 还有各种高层之类的人，直到晚宴结束才得以离开。

 

走廊里的灯光比起宴会里闪烁的镁光灯柔和很多，两人走出门的那一刻都松了口气。他们都不喜欢这种应酬的场面，对他们来说应付这些实在是比打场比赛还要累人的事。

 

晚宴在酒店一层的大厅举行，而主办方给他们提供的住处则是位于顶层的两套VIP套房。这样倒也方便了许多，至少喝了酒的他们不用担心交通的问题。

 

酒店的电梯按楼层分成六部，他们径直走向最里侧的那部。因为顶层都是VIP套房，所以拥有一部专用的直达电梯。而现在，住在那儿的只有他们两个人。

 

按下写着VIP字样的按钮，电梯开始缓缓上升。Leo靠着墙侧身而立，扭过头去看向旁边的玻璃。玻璃外面是闪烁的各色霓虹灯光组成的夜晚的摩洛哥，远处平静的海面与深蓝色的晴朗清澈的天空相接。

 

不得不说这酒店的电梯设计的很用心。金属材质的门，两侧墙壁上镶嵌着大块的红木板，而电梯客厢和电梯井外侧的墙壁则都是由弧形的钢化玻璃构成的，从平面的楼体上突出来，给乘客提供了极佳的观景视野。

 

Luis看着门上映出的Leo那微微出神的侧颜，浑身紧绷的肌肉都微微放松，不自觉地勾起了嘴角。

 

“噼呲——”

 

一道电流的声音在安静的氛围里显得格外突兀。仿佛在透明的泉水里滴进黑色的墨汁，然后爆炸般地扩散开来。电梯顶部的灯突然闪了起来，忽明忽暗地挣扎了几下后终于归于黑暗。客厢里一时间陷入混沌，只有夜光按键的莹绿色和玻璃外照射进来的少量白光。电梯上升的速度也慢慢减缓，几秒后彻底静止不动了。

 

事情发生的过于突然，以至于原本完全放松的两人都怔了一下。突然降临的黑暗让他们暂时陷入了半失明的状态，只能隐约从一片黑中分辨出对方的影子。

 

“……Leo？”Luis摸着旁边的扶手慢慢向Leo的方向移动过去，“你还好吗？”

 

他讨厌这种封闭而黑暗的环境，这会让他想起一些鲜有人知的回忆。每次触及那些事情，感觉就像被灰黑色的泥浆包裹住无法动弹，又湿又黏绸的液体涌进口鼻，那所带来的轻微的窒息感和胃里胃液翻涌的反胃感让他十分厌恶。

 

“我没事。”Leo寻着声音的方向伸出手摸索着，手掌触碰到Luis带着胡茬的脸颊，掌心微微的刺痛感却莫名的有种令人安心的力量，因为刚才的混乱而加快的心跳慢慢平稳下来，“但这是怎么回事？”

 

“……应该是电闸断了。”Luis轻轻靠在Leo旁边站定回答道。

 

“但是，”Leo转身看向玻璃外面另一侧的电梯井，有些疑惑，“好像只有我们这部电梯出了问题……”

 

“……会不会是，”Luis有些不确定“……之前那个人搞的鬼……”

 

“……”

 

“…………”

 

两人陷入了沉默，脑海里回忆起晚宴上发生的事。

 

 

 

＊

 

晚宴在酒店大厅里举行，沙发椅和小圆桌随意地摆放在四周，中间是圆形舞池，各色的光束从圆形的吊灯中散射出来。不断有人加入到舞池里，有的是为了跳舞，有的却是想找个人到楼上房间里来一炮。

 

然而无论是跳舞还是一夜情Luis都不怎么感兴趣。过于闪耀的灯光晃的他有些不爽。果然不管经历过多少次都无法习惯这种氛围。比起应付这个他倒宁愿来上一堂训练课。

 

Luis无奈的扯了扯领口，眼神漫无目的地飘散，然后毫不意外地在摆着食物的长桌旁边捕捉到了那个人的身影。

 

“梅西先生，我敬你一杯，为了你们伟大的赛季。”

 

Leo看着眼前的男人递过来的杯子，本能地退了半步。他倒不是不会喝酒，但是对于酒精的耐受力却实在一般，在接连应付了三个敬酒的人后，头脑已经有了轻微的麻痹感。

 

“谢谢，但是……抱歉，我有些不舒服，恐怕要让你扫兴了。”Leo尽量礼貌地推拒着。光是嗅到那淡淡的酒精的气味，就足以勾起他脑海里关于“宿醉”这个词的为数不多的经历，让他的胃微微抽搐。

 

那人一双细长的眼睛里隐隐闪烁着戏谑的光，眼前的状况正如他所料。真是场好戏啊，他心里窃喜了一下，正准备再次开口，却被一个声音打断。

 

“先生，我来替他如何。”Luis大步上前，不着痕迹地挡在了Leo和对方之间，接过了对方手中的酒杯。

 

男人没料到Luis会这时候出现，愣了一下，回过神来时空杯子已经放在了他面前的桌子上。吃了鳖的他显然不愿多呆，露出一个公式化的笑容打算离开。

 

Luis却不打算就这么放过他，又从旁边的服务生的托盘里拿了两杯酒。

 

“我得回敬你一杯。”他扭了扭头示意对方接过杯子，声音中带着一点儿不容置疑的气势。

 

男人措手不及地挑了挑眉，看着眼前看起来就知道度数不低的透明液体，有些讪讪地开口:“这个……”

 

“……Luis！”Leo吃惊地看着挡在自己身前的大个子不由分说地干掉了第二杯酒，感觉到他身上散发出的和平时的温和几乎判若两人的凛冽的气场，担心地拽了拽他的手臂。

 

他知道他的乌拉圭朋友酒量不错，但是这种喝法也太危险了些。

 

“我喝完了，该你了。”Luis如是说着，反手捏了捏他的手心表示没事。

 

对面的男人的脸色终于难看起来，他有些气急地夺过杯子一口饮尽，涨红着脸咳嗽了一下，然后“哼”了一声，拂袖而去。

 

“Luis，那个人的有些眼熟，你认识吗。”Leo看着跟前面色如常的Luis，把对他酒量的判断提高了一个等级。

 

“嗯，酒店的股东之一，好像还是'老佛爷'的朋友。”Luis提到那个绰号时毫不掩饰他的恶感。

 

Leo沉默了一秒，这种故意刁难的事情他也遇到过不少，但是像这次这样被人回护却是少有的体验。

 

“谢谢你，Luis。但是，以后别再这样了。”他指的是后来Luis的回敬，那样的Luis还真是少见，棱角分明的气势让人有种靠近就会被刺伤的感觉。

 

“嗯，听你的。”Luis笑着摇了摇头，露出微微突出的牙齿，利刺尽收，丝毫看不出刚才锋芒毕露的影子，像一只被驯化的毛茸茸的大型犬类。

 

Leo看着这样的他愣了愣神，几乎下意识想抬手揉揉他那头黑黑硬硬的头发。但是又突然意识到朋友间这样的举动也太奇怪了些，于是悻悻地收回了伸到一半的手。

 

“嗯？怎么了？”

 

“……没事，我们走吧。”

 

“好。”

 

 

＊

 

“抱歉，让你卷进了麻烦里。”Luis声音有些低沉。

 

他已经适应了电梯里微弱的光亮，可以看清黑暗中Leo深棕色的眼睛。但是那种该死的压抑感和灰色的记忆还是挥之不去。于是他扶着扶手，在厚厚的地毯上坐了下来。

 

就在刚刚他检查了一下电梯里的情况——整部电梯都处于断电状态，紧急呼叫装置无法使用，而两人也都因为参加晚宴没有随身带手机，原本是为了减少社交的麻烦事，却没想到会遇到这种情况。

 

“没必要道歉，你只是想帮我而已。再说他不敢真的怎么样我们，最多明天天亮就会有人发现电梯的问题了。”Leo一字一句地认真地说着，也坐在了Luis旁边，学着对方之前那样轻轻拉住Luis的手，在他掌心捏了捏，“诶，你的手怎么这么凉。”

 

Leo温暖的手指轻轻摩擦他掌心敏感的皮肤，仿佛有电流穿过整条手臂。Luis的身体先头脑一步做出了反应，他回握住了Leo的手。Leo的手比他的小一些，暖暖的握在手中感觉很舒服。

 

Leo没料到他会这样，这动作对于朋友和兄弟来说过于暧昧了些。

 

“我讨厌黑暗封闭的地方。”Luis声音闷闷地说，停止了手上的小动作。

 

这孩子般的抱怨式的回答让Leo有些哭笑不得，本来想收回手，但感受着包裹住他的手的冰凉的温度，心跳却不自觉漏了一拍。他转而把另一只手也伸了过去，轻轻摩挲Luis的手背。这样的动作让两人的身体靠在了一起，Leo甚至能感受到Luis的呼吸。他觉得自己的脸有些发热，猜想着如果灯亮着一定可以看到他的脸红得厉害。而之前才刚刚平稳下来的心跳好像也再次变快了。

 

两人都没再说话，黑暗的空间里只剩下呼吸的声音。

 

此刻，那该死的黑暗仿佛成了这狭小空间中所有隐秘念头的保护伞，不让它们直接暴露在阳光下以至于蒸发消散。

 

 

 

＊

 

Luis已经这么注视着枕在他腿上的Leo有一会儿了。他睡着的时候很安静，不会乱动，就微微蜷起身体侧卧在那儿，也不占多大空间。就这么看着他，Luis身上残留的不适竟慢慢褪去。Luis还有一个发现——Leo睡觉时两片唇瓣总是分开一道缝隙，舌头偶尔会悄悄伸出来舔舔嘴唇然后又回到嘴里。然而想得到额外的东西总是要付出代价的——他，Luis Suárez，在错误的时间，错误的地点，对一个错误的人，有了感觉。

 

好吧，或许人没错？他随即被自己突如其来的想法吓了一跳。其实他一直有那种感觉，感觉自己对Leo的感情正从单纯的朋友一点点变质，但是却没想到自己的内心竟然已经下意识做好了判断。他喜欢他。光是这样想着，他就能感受到胸腔里那颗心脏的跳动更有力了。而他身体的某个部位则更直接的表达着他的想法。

 

但当他回过神时，却对上了Leo在黑暗中闪着微光的眼睛。

 

Leo没有睡很久，毕竟这环境实在不适合休息。但是当他醒过来时却发现自己正枕在Luis的腿上，而Luis就坐在那儿，对着自己的脸发呆。

 

“醒了？”Luis用手揉了揉Leo柔软的头发，意外地发现自己的声音比想象中要低一些，有些哑。醒醒啊伙计！他拿你当朋友，你却想操他！？Luis暗暗骂着。

 

“嗯。”Leo的声音带着一种刚睡醒时特有的慵懒，Luis很少能听他这样说话，但是这次却有点儿不合时宜。他能感觉到自己的理智在溃败着，它们主动扔掉了武器和盔甲，对着自己大喊:“我们不干了！”

 

这一刻Luis感觉有些崩溃，他一边强迫那些叫做理智的小人回到自己的岗位，一边苦恼地揉着自己硬硬的头发。他怎么从来都不知道，喜欢上一个人还会有这么多副作用？

 

托光线不好的福，Leo显然没有意识到他内心的挣扎，也没注意到他身体的某些变化。他拽着扶手站起来，看了看玻璃外面的天色，并且活动了一下有些僵硬的身体。

 

“Leo，”Luis想了想还是开了口，“拉我一下。”

 

“嗯？”Leo有些疑惑地看向他。

 

“……我腿压麻了起不来。”Luis有些无奈。

 

Leo想到自己刚刚枕着Luis的腿睡觉，有些不好意思，于是伸手握住了Luis的手。手掌上的触感让他不自觉又想起自己睡着之前的事，只是这次Luis的手恢复了温暖，这给他一种踏实的感觉。

 

然而Leo这一走神，手上的力量却一不小心大了一些，两人重心向后倒去。腿还在麻痹状态的Luis根本无法稳住两人的重量，只来得及把自己扭转到摔向地面的位置把小个子护在怀里。

 

两人重重的摔在地上，即使有一层厚地毯做缓冲，两人的重量却不是能这样轻易消除的。Luis感觉到自己的背部肌肉在叫嚣着，他眯着眼抽了口冷气，睁开眼却毫无防备地看到Leo近在咫尺的脸。

 

Leo就伏在他身上，而Luis刚刚为了扭转两人的位置而搂住他的手臂还挂在他的腰上。

 

Luis能听到自己的心脏剧烈地跳动。

 

咚。咚。咚。

 

咚。咚。咚。

 

好吵啊。

 

摔倒的一刹那，Leo已经准备好承受落地的疼痛。只是握住了Luis的手而已，脑子里那段记忆却挥之不去，脸颊又有了那时的那种微热的烧灼感。妈的Lionel Messi你是个成年男人啊，别表现的像个刚恋爱的小姑娘似的。

 

然而预想中的疼痛并没有到来，一双有力的臂膀圈住了他的身体，然后整个人都被反转了个位置。落地的一瞬间他听到了身下一声闷闷的冷哼。

 

他就这么盯着Luis的脸，满脑子都是自己刚刚飘过的思绪中那个红色的大写加粗的词语

 

——恋爱恋爱恋爱恋爱恋爱

 

紧接着他听到了Luis的心跳。

 

还有他自己的。

 

咚。咚。咚。

 

咚。咚。咚。

 

 

 

＊

 

Leo的唇瓣比他想象中还要可口。

 

Leo的贴上来时Luis这样想着。

 

Luis一个翻身把Leo压在自己身下，双手捧住了Leo的脸颊，加深了这个吻。他先是轻轻吮吸他的下唇，舌尖用力地扫过干燥柔软的唇瓣，留下透明的水痕。然后直接顺着他微微张开的缝隙侵入他的口腔。

 

Leo一只手臂搂住Luis的脖颈，舌尖迎上Luis，有些急切地激烈地纠缠，口腔里未及咽下的唾液随着他们的动作从嘴角流出来。

 

“……唔……”

 

两人的外套和领带早就扔到了一边，Luis擒住Leo的舌尖，把节奏的掌控权握在自己手里。他一边舔舐着Leo的上颚，一边解开他衬衫的扣子，手掌覆上了他曲线匀称的小腹的肌肉。

 

Luis微热的掌心让Leo战栗了一下，他指尖上的茧摩擦着Leo光滑的皮肤，酥麻的感觉令Leo不禁扭了扭腰想要躲开，却被Luis的手有些用力地禁锢住无法躲避。

 

“嗯………”

 

Luis放开Leo有些红肿的嘴唇，一个个细密的吻雨点般落在他的颈侧和胸前。即使看不清，Luis也能想象出Leo原本白净的皮肤染上一层淡淡的粉红色的样子。他的手顺着流畅的腰线下滑，手指轻易地解开了他裤子的纽扣，缓缓拉下拉链，然后将他下身的衣服通通褪掉。

 

Leo早就有了感觉，现在整个人几乎完全赤裸地暴露在Luis眼前时，羞耻的感觉让他又硬了一分。他伸出一只手想安慰一下自己挺立着的欲望，却被Luis攥住手腕无法动弹。

 

“Luis……”他的声线颤抖着，带着一丝祈求，“帮帮我……嗯……”

 

Luis俯下身去，慢慢把Leo的欲望含进嘴里，轻吮了一下，满意地感觉到身下的人颤抖了一下。他舌尖绕着Leo的顶部画着圈，手掌捧住根部的两粒小球，用带茧的指尖轻轻磨蹭。然后重新将整根含住，吞吐着动了起来，舌尖偶尔灵巧地划过伞状的边缘和顶端的小孔，舔舐掉溢出的咸腥的前液。

 

Leo的手指紧紧地攥住Luis硬硬的发丝，情不自禁地动起胯来，在Luis温暖湿润的口腔里进出。即使咬着嘴唇也阻止不了呻吟声逸泄出来。

 

“……嗯…要……出来…了……嗯别Lui…Luis……！”

 

高潮来的比想象中还要快些，Leo本想从Luis嘴里撤出来，却不想他竟然一下子含到了最深处，白浊的液体全数射进了Luis的口中。Leo在高潮的余韵下战栗喘息。

 

Luis直接抱住Leo让他反转身体跪在地毯上，然后双手分开两瓣结实圆润的臀肉，露出了他的小穴。他还裹挟着白色浊液的舌尖轻轻覆上那未开发过的精致穴口，耐心地舔每一道褶皱，待Leo放松一些后才开始试探着浅浅的戳刺进去。毕竟他手边没有润滑剂之类的东西，他可不想伤到Leo。

 

直到舌尖可以顺畅地进出Luis才停了下来，先是一根手指试探着，摸索进去轻轻按揉每一寸肠壁，然后才慢慢加入了第二三根手指。这个过程几乎让两人仅存的理智消磨殆尽。

 

“……嗯…可以了……”Leo喘着气，转过身来解开Luis的裤子，连内裤一起一褪到底。

 

“……嗯？！……什么？…Luis……你！”

 

Luis不顾Leo的挣扎搂住他的腰直接把他抱到了不远处的玻璃壁前。

 

玻璃外面的霓虹灯依旧闪亮，街道上不时还有汽车飞驰而过。周围的不远处的大楼里还亮着灯光……被进入的那一刻Leo因剧烈的羞耻心和一丝丝恐惧而不住地颤抖。

 

“别怕，不会被看到的，”Luis从身后圈住了Leo的腰，安抚地亲吻他湿润的眼睛，“我的小Leo。”

 

他慢慢顶动起胯部，寻找着刚刚拓展时找到的敏感点，然后逐渐加速。Leo的小穴因紧张和兴奋而剧烈地收缩，肠壁紧紧地吸附着Luis的阴茎，炽热又紧致的内壁夹得Luis闷哼出声。Leo的手支撑在面前的玻璃上，身体随着Luis进入的节奏摇摆起来。

 

“……嗯…嗯啊……唔嗯…Luis……哈…”

 

Leo的嗓音有些哑，声音带着颤抖的哭腔。对面的玻璃里除了能看到外面的样子，还映着他们两人的倒影。他双手撑着玻璃墙面，而身后的Luis一手搂着他，一手握住了再次苏醒的阴茎，上下抚慰着。

 

“……别……不…不要了……唔Lui…Luis……别……”隐隐感觉到体内和身前潮水般的快感又快要到达临界点，Leo的腿有些发软地颤抖起来。

 

Luis有些心疼地放缓动作，舔了舔他发红的耳垂，然后开口:“小傻瓜，怕什么，这是单面玻璃。”

 

Leo支持不住地跌进Luis的怀里，Luis重新吻上Leo的唇，抱住他发软的身体让他躺在放在一边的自己的外套上。他把Leo的双腿弯曲在身前，再次进入。

 

Leo双腿不自觉地环住了Luis的腰，跟着他的节奏微微摆动，阴茎在小腹上磨蹭着，不停溢出兴奋的前液。

 

Luis撞开收缩的肠壁，每一下都撞在那敏感的一点上，紧致火辣的小穴包围着他的阴茎，一下下地绞紧着，他强压着欲望才没有立刻射在里面。

 

“……嗯哈…哈啊…啊……Lui…s……！”

 

“……Leo……”

 

Leo的瞳孔骤然失去了焦距，眼前仿佛闪过一道明亮的白光，他身体剧烈地战栗着，小穴猛烈地收缩让Luis几乎无法招架，抽出来的下一刻也释放在了Leo光洁的小腹上。

 

 

＊

 

Luis再次醒来时，天已经蒙蒙亮了。越来越多阳光透过玻璃照进来，电梯里的景象一览无余。如果不是他们褶皱又凌乱的衣服的存在，他几乎要以为昨晚的事只是一场梦罢了。但是那种情况下发生的感情，他却不知该作何判断。

 

“噼呲——”

 

熟悉的电流声再次响起，紧跟着一阵发动机启动般的声响，电梯里的灯光都接连恢复。Luis重新按下VIP按钮，电梯果然开始动了起来。

 

“叮”的一声提示音之后，电梯门缓缓打开。

 

是结束的时候了。

 

十二点的钟声终究会敲响，灰姑娘终究要脱掉水晶鞋离开王子，过回原来的生活。

 

而他也要结束这荒诞而疯狂的真实的梦了。

 

Luis抱起还在熟睡中的Leo，走了出去。

 

Leo醒来的时候发现自己躺在自己房间里的床上，还以为昨晚只是做了个极度真实又疯狂的梦。但是他起身的一刻却感觉到身体各处都叫嚣着，尤其是腰和身后某些隐秘的地方。他有些踉跄地走进了浴室。

 

脱掉身上褶皱的一塌糊涂的西装，白色的皮肤上一个个粉红色印记清晰可见，Leo眯了眯眼睛，昨晚的某些细节清晰地展现在脑海里，那触感仿佛又回到了身上。他抖了抖，把自己泡进了一缸热水里。

 

他整理着思绪，最终却发现最清晰的不是那些疯狂的限制级情节，而是一开始时那心脏无法控制的如鼓一般一下下坚定有力地跳动。

 

咚。咚。咚。

 

咚。咚。咚。

 

 

*

 

“Luis。”

 

Leo去找Luis的时候他刚刚冲完澡，赤裸着上身背对着门，一只手拿着毛巾擦着头发上的水珠。

 

Luis的背部肌肉线条充满力量感，但是肩胛的位置却有一大片深色的淤青，看起来十分刺眼。那是昨天晚上所留下的。

 

Luis听到他的声音愣了一下，然后回过头，“……Leo？”

 

“时间不早了，去吃点儿东西吗？”

 

“好，等我一下。”Luis随意翻出一件帽衫套上，跟在Leo身后走出去。

 

再次走进那部电梯，Luis感觉有些不自在，空气里仿佛还残留着荷尔蒙的味道。他不明白为什么Leo还能和他神色如常的交流，表现出一副什么都没发生似的的样子，

 

“别胡思乱想了。”Leo的声音很平静。

 

“……嗯。”Luis应了一声，强迫自己从金属门上Leo的身影上移开眼睛。别胡思乱想了，他在心里重复。

 

“……Luis，你就是个傻瓜。”

 

“……嗯？”Luis惊讶地转过头看向Leo，他接下来的动作让他措手不及。

 

Leo上前一步左臂直接勾住了Luis的脖子，把他拉近自己，然后仰起头迎了上去。

 

“……唔！”Luis瞪大了眼睛，唇上柔软熟悉的触感让他的心跳再次加快，一瞬间脑子仿佛当机了一般。

 

Leo一边轻轻厮磨Luis的唇，另一只手包裹住Luis紧握的拳头，一根根扳开他指节发白的手指，然后用自己的手指缠住他的。

 

两人的唇瓣分开时发出了“啾”的一声，Leo红红的脸颊和棕色的眼睛里毫不掩饰的情愫Luis都一览无余。

 

Luis回握住Leo的手，默默地攥紧。

 

 

＊

 

“呼——”Luis出了口气，放下手中的游戏手柄，“又输了。”

 

晚上吃过晚饭两人在Leo的房间里无聊地打起了游戏，但Luis着实不很擅长这种东西，连着输了几盘。

 

“对了，”Leo也放下手柄，突然想起什么似的看向Luis，“为什么你会怕黑啊。”

 

“不是怕，只是会不爽。”Luis不明白为什么Leo突然问起这个，但还是如实回答了他，“那种环境总让我想起很久以前的一件事。”

 

“能告诉我吗？”Leo说出这句话就后悔了，“……呃，如果你不想说的话也没关系。”

 

Luis想了想，觉得没什么大不了的，就一字一句地讲了起来:

 

“大概是在我15岁的时候，我一个朋友被几个小混混欺负，我刚好路过赶走了他们。他们找了我几次麻烦，但是都没有成功。一对一他们打不过我，如果他们人多我就从小路溜掉，他们也拿我没办法。”

 

“一天傍晚，那个朋友约我到一个废旧的小仓库见面。我去了，看到他站在那群混混中间。”

 

“他们堵住了门，我逃不出去，被他们围住打了一顿，然后锁在了仓库里，关了一晚上。”

 

即使过了这么多年，那股萦绕鼻尖的腐朽的木头混合着铁锈的味道却仍旧真实的可怕，阴冷又疼痛的感觉再次涌上来，胃部隐隐翻腾起来。

 

他比自己以为的还要在意那件事。

 

他甚至还记得那个朋友当时的穿着，他扭过头不敢面对他的神情，从侧脸上隐约分辨出恐惧和愧疚的情绪。

 

对于正处于成长期的Luis，身上的伤口愈合只用了两个星期。但这件事却在他心里留下一道深深的阴影。以至于那之后至少一年多他都不愿和别人接触。

 

那件事让当初无所畏惧的他第一次知道，什么叫疼，什么叫怕。

 

Leo看着眼前发呆的Luis，感觉心里涩涩的。即使Luis的讲述十分简单，他却能想象出那副画面，倔强的少年在阴冷黑暗中蜷缩着伤痕累累的身体。那是他未曾见过的Luis。

 

“Luis？”

 

“……我没事，有点儿感慨罢了。”Luis揉了揉眉头，然后冲Leo勾了勾嘴角示意自己没事。

 

Leo抿抿嘴，觉得自己应该说点儿什么。

 

“Luis，听我说，”他停下来组织了一下语言。

 

Luis疑惑地看着他认真的样子，没有说话。

 

“我很想了解你曾经的经历，了解那些我没有参与的你的人生，”Leo努力地表达着自己的想法，“但我并不想因此让你不开心。我很抱歉。”

 

顿了一下，Leo觉得有什么呼之欲出的话堵在喉咙里蠢蠢欲动着，于是干脆跨坐上Luis的腿，手臂圈住他的的脖颈。

 

“Luis，如果你愿意的话，今后的日子，我想和你一起。”Leo轻轻把自己的额头抵上了Luis的额头，指尖没进他硬硬的短发间，声音忽然变得有些软软的，“……我不想再错过有你的世界了……”

 

一只有力的大手扣住了他的后脑，紧接着嘴唇传来丝丝的痛感。Luis有些暴躁地啃噬着Leo的唇瓣。这个可爱的家伙到底有没有意识到自己都说了些什么啊。Luis想着这进展也太快了些，从表白到定下誓言只用了一天时间。但是仔细一想却又没什么不对，毕竟早在此之前，他们就已经互相了解彼此欣赏，培养出了不输伴侣的默契和信任。那羁绊的种子早就长成，只是一直在等待这样的一个机会，破土而出，绽放在阳光里。

 

“……诶！Luis！你干什么！”Leo刚从那个激烈的吻里回过神，却发现那个大个子竟保持着刚才的姿势抱起他向卧室里走去。

 

Luis箍住怀里人的腰进了卧室，略显粗暴地把他扔上了卧室里King Size的大床，然后自己欺身而上，再次对上那双澄澈透亮的棕色眼睛。

 

“干你。”

 

 

Fin


End file.
